


Texan Summer

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bro is a cockblock, John gets hard over Dave's accent, M/M, slight use of slurs, they almost fuck, this is mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:58:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John visits Dave over the summer and shenanigans ensue.</p><p>Based on this sexcanon: Dave has yet to find a single person that doesn't get seduced when he breaks out the full Texan accent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texan Summer

As much as John Egbert loved planes, he could never get his stomach to settle enough to enjoy the ride.  Add on the fact that he was visiting his internet friend, Dave Strider, and his stomach was doing somersaults the entire way.  Luckily, he only got sick two times, earning dirty looks from everyone around him, and concerned questions from the flight attendant.

 

Still, when the plane landed, John discarded his vomit bag and headed into the airport.  He shook with excitement, though had difficulty locating his luggage.  Once he had, he set off to find Dave, shooting him a quick text, asking where he was.  Of course, Dave took his sweet time replying, as he usually did.  John figured the other was doing something completely idiotic and ‘ironic’, as per usual.

 

TG: im at the front

TG: youre taking too long egbert

 

John shook his head, rolling his eyes as he brushed his black bangs out of his eyes, adjusting his glasses before moving toward the front of the large building.  There were people all around him, finding loved ones and going to their destinations.  Unfortunately for John, Dave wasn’t the type to come out and yell John’s name to make things easier.  No, he would make the blacket search.

 

The crowd began thinning, giving John better access to the crowd.  His crystalline blue eyes picked through it, trying to find Dave’s trademark platinum blonde hair.  Still, John couldn’t find the other.  With an over-dramatic sigh, the eighteen-year-old pulled out his phone.

 

EB: i can’t find you.  why can’t you just tell me where you are?

 

It didn’t take long for Dave to respond.

 

TG: jesus john

TG: look for the sign

EB: the sign?

TG: youre impossible

TG: yes the sign

 

John looked up from his phone incredulously, though his eyes automatically landed on a poster board.  The Aries’ eyebrows furrowed as he read the text on the board.  It consisted of two simple words, but words that made John roll his eyes.

 

HEY FAG

 

The blacket nearly facepalmed, though the excitement overtook him.  It was Dave!  His best friend of four years stood across a few chairs and a small crowd of people meeting.  However, John was in the same boat, as he’d never met Dave in person.  The male’s heart thumped in his chest as he began walking shakily toward his friend.  He didn’t let his eyes leave Dave’s blond hair as he walked, for fear of losing him once again.

 

Once John reached Dave, he smiled, though stopped just short of him, unsure of what to do.  It was Dave Strider, standing right in front of him- his poker face ever present.

 

“Nice sign,” John said, trying to keep his voice from wavering.  He knew Dave wouldn’t let him hear the end of it if he actually started bawling like a two year old.

 

“Thanks, man,” Dave responded, his Texan accent thick.  John’s eyes widened as he registered the male’s deep voice.

 

The blacket wasn’t sure what to do.  He wasn’t sure if Dave would be too appreciative of a hug, as he never seemed like the type, but John was too excited.  John found that, when excited enough, he would tend to do things without really thinking them through.  That’s exactly what he did with the other.

 

John closed the space between him and Dave, wrapping his arms around the Texan’s frame and squeezing tightly, he never wanted to let go.  The blond was the first internet friend he’d ever gotten to meet and he definitely didn’t want the moment to end.

 

Dave, on the other hand, wasn’t too fond of close contact.  He never got it from his older brother, Derrik, and he wasn’t sure how he felt about receiving it from John.  He couldn’t lie and say it didn’t feel nice, because it did.  He liked the way he fit into John’s arms neatly, he liked the way the blacket smelled, and how short he was in comparison.  While he was uncomfortable, he definitely didn’t want it to stop.

 

The two hugged in complete silence, John laying his head on Dave’s shoulder as a grin graced his features.  The two pulled away after five minutes of non-stop bro hugs, Dave being the one to push them apart.

 

“So, we should probably get back to my place,” Dave said, rubbing the back of his neck as he threw the sign he’d made into the trash bin beside him.

 

John nodded, though wanted nothing more than to make Dave keep talking.  He’d never really been one to make note of accents.  Sure, they were cool, but nothing more.  Dave’s clear Texan accent was different though, and John got the feeling that the cool kid knew that.  It was proven further when Dave smirked at him.  The blacket only wished he could see Dave’s eyes, so he knew exactly what he was up to.

 

Dave had always been one to wear shades.  John wasn’t too sure why, but after pressing for so long, it simply became a joke between them.  In all actuality, Dave didn’t have to do anything for John, let alone take off his shades.  The Aries was curious to know if the other slept in them, though.

 

“Are you going to give me the grand tour of Texas as well?”  John asked, finally finding his voice.

 

“Maybe, maybe not.  It depends on if I’m feeling up to it or not.”  Dave turned and began walking, causing John to roll his eyes, but follow like an obedient puppy.  “There’s really not much to Texas, I hope you know that, Egbert.”

 

John shrugged.  “We’ll be together, though.”

 

The blond turned to the other, a small smile present on his face.  John’s heart fluttered slightly in his chest as a blush dusted his cheeks.  He wasn’t sure why Dave was affecting him in such a way, but he was.

 

The blacket was very aware of his feelings for Dave, though he tried to quell them, as he had a longstanding ‘not a homosexual’ joke running.  Of course, he was correct in what he said, he just wasn’t giving the  _ full  _ truth.  In all actuality, John was pansexual, though no one knew that but him, and maybe Rose Lalonde.  He was never sure about her.

 

John couldn’t remember when the feelings for Dave started, but they were there, especially at that moment, watching the blond walking away, listening to him talk.  The Aries wanted to act on his feelings, but would Dave even feel the same way?  They always called one another ‘Best Bros’, was that true for him?  He supposed it didn’t matter either way, but he still wanted to find out.

 

Without thinking about his actions, John’s hand shot out, grabbing Dave’s bicep and holding him back.

 

“Dude-” Dave was only able to get out one word before John had closed the space between them, pressing his lips against the cool kid’s softly, but with purpose.

 

Dave thought about pushing him away, wondering what had gotten into him, but he found that he liked the kiss far too much to actually do so.  The two stood with their lips locked, not touching one another, for five minutes.  John moved to put his arms around Dave, but was stopped by the latter taking a step back, a frown etching his features.

 

“What?”  John asked, worried that he knew what Dave’s feelings were.  He didn’t like the kiss, he only saw John as a Best Bro and nothing more.  The blacket wanted to punch himself in the throat.

 

“I thought you were straight,” Dave said, sputtering slightly.

 

John began chuckling, though the chuckles turned into high pitched giggles, and from there John was on the airport floor, tears streaming down his cheeks as Dave stood by awkwardly.  He couldn’t help it, though!  The fact that Dave had actually bought into the heterosexuality facade was too funny, though.

 

Once John had calmed down enough, he clutched at his aching side, standing up and wiping at his wet cheeks.  A grin was still present on his face.

 

“Yeah, well, you’d think that kiss would say differently, idiot.”  John joked.

 

The blond crossed his arms over his chest, quirking a brow toward the other.  “Excuse me.  You’re the one that’s always stated you aren’t homo and all that stupid bullshit that I never really cared about.”

 

John couldn’t help but scoff.  “‘Bullshit you didn’t care about’?  I don’t know, Dave.  It seemed like you cared just now.  After all, you  _ did  _ kiss me back.”

 

“Shut up.  Let’s just go to my place, okay?  I don’t want to be in this place anymore.  Plus, I want you to meet my Bro.”  Dave then began walking quickly, not wanting to be stopped again by more surprise kisses from John.

 

The blacket wasn’t sure he actually wanted to meet Dave’s brother.  From talking about strifing on the roof to his obvious lack of really caring about Dave, John was weary of him.  Still, the blond seemed excited about it, so he went along with it.  Instead of saying anything, John simply followed.

 

* * *

 

 

John walked into Dave’s place after the male, his blue eyes widening as he did so.

 

He’d only seen Dave’s room and that was on video, he’d never seen the rest of the apartment.  What faced him definitely surprised him, however.  He knew Dave’s brother loved weapons, but he didn’t realize just how much.  Everywhere John looked there was some sort of blade or weapon facing him, glinting off the dim lighting in the apartment.  Black-out curtains covered the windows, making it hard to see.

 

“Welcome to my place,” Dave said, lifting his arms haphazardly.  

 

John simply nodded, not knowing what to say.

 

“Just a few tips.  One, don’t open the fridge, Bro puts his swords there.”

 

“Why?”  John asked.

 

“Cold blades, man.  Cold blades,” the other responded.  “Second, you might notice a variety of colorful little shits lying around.  Don’t touch them.  Honestly, they’re- uh- sex toys.  Bro likes making puppet porn.”

 

John had noticed, but knew about the man’s business from Rose.  He acted surprised though, as he wasn’t supposed to know that little secret.  He shot a few of the smuppets a disgusted face before turning his attention back to Dave.

 

“Third, just don’t touch anything unless I’ve given you the clear.  Bro has this place fuckin’ booby trapped.  I don’t think he’s home yet, so let’s just go to my room until he gets here,” the blonde stated, looking around before leading the way to his bedroom.

 

The second they stepped in, John felt much more comfortable.  He visibly relaxed, a smile returning to his face as he sat on Dave’s bed, earning a strange look from the male, but no questioning.

 

“So,” Dave began, sitting on his desk chair.  “What do you think of Texas?”

 

“It’s hot…  So are the accents though, so it balances out, I guess,” John responded before scratching the back of his neck.

 

“I figured you’d think the accents were attractive.  Everyone does.”  Dave shot the blacket a smirk.  “It is pretty hot here, though.  It’s the only downside of this hellhole.”  The male then stood, still wearing the smirk, and taking off his shirt.  He made sure he made a show of it, obviously wanting to tease John.

 

The male couldn’t help the blush that dusted his cheeks.  He looked away quickly, instead staring at his crotch, which probably wasn’t the best idea.  Inappropriate thoughts began entering his mind.  Dave on his back, moaning with that delicious accent as John plowed into him.  It was tempting, oh so tempting.

 

Dave clearing his throat tore John from his thoughts.  He looked up quickly, noticing Dave had gotten closer.

 

“Alright, Egbert.  Now that we’re not in the airport anymore, I’m much more willin’ to indulge you.  If you want to, that is,” Dave said, his voice growing deeper as he spoke.

 

John couldn’t help the shiver that passed through his body.  He nodded, grabbing the back of Dave’s neck and pulling him in, their lips smashing together roughly.  The blacket was pretty sure he split his bottom lip on Dave’s teeth, but he was past the point of caring.  He had dreamt of this moment- the moment he could finally kiss Dave.  Hell, the moment he could finally  _ fuck  _ Dave.  There was absolutely nothing holding them back.

 

Dave hummed softly, closing the space between their bodies.  However, once he felt John’s hardening cock, he backtracked slightly.

 

“Holy fuck, Egbert,” he muttered, looking down at the tent forming.

 

“Sorry.  It’s just your voice, your body.  Everything about you.  Holy fuck, I want you, Dave,” John whined, moving his hips upward.

 

The blond smiled, moving his own hips down, creating friction between the two that caused moans to slip from both their lips.  John didn’t want to wait any longer.  He slipped his own shirt off, discarding it over the bed before turning his attention to Dave’s black skinny jeans.  He quickly unbuttoned them, pulling them down his thighs slightly and palming the growing tent in his briefs.

 

Dave moaned, a breathy sound that drove John crazy.  He wanted to elicit so many more from the other male.  The two met in another kiss as John moved his hand into Dave’s briefs, grabbing his hardening erection and pumping it softly.

 

“Fuck, yes,” the blond groaned, his head moving back slightly.

 

John took that moment to latch his mouth onto Dave’s flawless neck, sucking roughly, and smiling when more breathy sounds exited the male’s mouth, filling the room.

 

A soft growl sounded in Dave’s throat as he became desperate for more.  He rested his hands on John’s bare chest, pushing back onto the bed and grinding against him, wanting John to move things along faster.

 

Instead, the blacket chuckled, refusing to increase the pace on Dave’s cock.

 

“God damnit, John.  You fuckin’ asshole,” Dave muttered, thrusting his hips slightly.

 

“Patience is key, Dave,” John replied, kissing more at Dave’s neck.  He began nipping softly, wanting to elicit more reactions from the other.  Fortunately for him, the other was very willing to oblige to his wishes.

 

A sudden sound from outside Dave’s bedroom door distracted Dave however.  He froze, looking toward his door before rolling his eyes.  Without a word, he stood up, pulling his pants up and covering his obvious boner.

 

“What is it?”  John asked, disappointment lacing his voice.

 

The blond didn’t speak a word, instead opening his bedroom door and revealing a man with dirty blonde hair and a white t-shirt standing outside it, a mock-stern look on his face.

 

“David Elizabeth Strider, what do you think you’re doin’?”  The man asked, his voice much deeper than Dave’s.

 

It dawned on John that he was looking at Dave’s brother.  A blush crawled up his face as the realization fully hit him.  He grabbed his shirt quickly, covering his chest.

 

“Havin’ sex with my boyfriend, obviously,” Dave responded, his voice void of any emotion.

 

John perked up at the word ‘boyfriend’.  They hadn’t made anything official, and surely he was just saying what he was to avoid further questions, but the thought still made the male’s heart race.

 

“You haven’t even introduced us.  I’m pretty fuckin’ disappointed in you, David.  We might just have to strife on the roof as a punishment,” the older male said.

 

“Seriously?  I’m nineteen, jackass.  I can do what I want.  He’s here to visit and, guess what?  I’m gonna fuck him,” Dave responded, crossing his arms over his bare chest.

 

“You’re still livin’ under my roof.  Grab your sword and meet me on the roof.  Your boy toy can come, too.”  The male stood and began walking off, but not before turning back to Dave.  “Nice moans by the way, kiddo.”

 

Dave’s face turned red.  “Fuckin’ pervert!”  He yelled after the other before turning and slamming his door shut.  He pressed his back against it, covering his face.

 

John stared at the male before laughter erupted from within him, just like in the airport.

 

“What?”  Dave asked incredulously.

 

“You’re bro… he’s a fucking creep, oh my God!”  John laughed, falling back onto the bed as he snorted.

 

The blond rolled his eyes.  “Yeah, he is.”

 

“So, should we continue?”  John asked when he eventually calmed down.

 

“Ha, yeah, right.  Making Bro wait will just make the ass kicking much harder.  We can pick it up when he starts shooting his retarded smuppet porn,” Dave responded.  He walked past John to the furthest wall where two swords hung on his wall.  He grabbed one of them, making sure the blade was sharp enough before turning to John.  “I’ll even talk dirty to you, if you really want to.”

 

John bit his bottom lip, definitely liking the sound of Dave talking dirty to him, however he didn’t want the other to leave at that moment, not when there was one more question burning at the back of his mind.

 

“Fine, whatever.  But, you called me your boyfriend…  Were you serious or just using that as a cover?”  He asked, rubbing his hands together, afraid of the answer.

 

“Both, honestly.  I, uh, I’m not good at the whole datin’ thing.  I was waitin’ for you to ask,” the blond responded, his grip tightening on the hilt of his sword.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yup.”

 

John pondered what Dave said for a brief moment before smiling, getting to his feet and walking up to the other.

 

“Fine then.  Dave Strider, will you be my boyfriend?”  John asked, his heart thudding in his chest, hoping Dave wasn’t going to pull his leg just like John did to him on the daily.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know yet,” Dave said, smirking.

 

John felt his shoulders sag slightly.  “Oh.”

 

The blond began walking out of the room, though stopped before he reached the door.  “Check your Facebook in ten minutes.  I’ll be back.”  He then left, going to the roof to meet up with his brother.

 

John did as he was told, checking his Facebook after exactly ten minutes had passed.  When he did, a smile bloomed on his face.

  
**Dave Strider** is in a relationship with  **John Egbert** .

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still new to the JohnDave ship. I haven't done much with it, so I apologize if I'm really rusty on the characterization.
> 
> I am aware that 'blacket' isn't a 'real' word, however this is my story, and I will word things how I please. Thank you.


End file.
